Stay With Me
by yesitsme
Summary: ...Chapter 7: Lip Gloss, Books, and Unexpected Run-Ins... Jess has his own apartment in Stars Hollow, or... had. But when he gets evicted and has no place to call home, who will he turn to? (RJ)(JJ)
1. Eviction

Title: Stay With Me  
  
Chapter One: "Eviction"   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't make money off of this fic.  
  
Summary: Jess has his own apartment in Stars Hollow. He's had it since a couple months after he moved in with Luke, but when he can't pay his rent in time and Luke won't take him back, who will he turn to?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Jess's Apartment - Morning::..  
  
(JESS wakes up to the sound of someone banging profusely on his front door. He rolls over and out of bed groggily, and makes his way to the door. He unlocks the locks and before opening it, checks his peep hole and sighs heavily when he sees TAYLOR standing on the other side.)  
  
JESS: (rubbing his face) Oh God Taylor this better be important.  
  
TAYLOR: (slightly annoyed) Oh it is. I'll have you know that you are two weeks late in paying your rent!  
  
JESS: (staring blankly) Its 6:30 on a Saturday morning.  
  
TAYLOR: Well if you answered your phone the three times a day I've been calling you for the past week, then this could have been avoided!  
  
JESS: I've been busy. Go away.  
  
TAYLOR: Doing what?  
  
JESS: Things.  
  
TAYLOR: What things?  
  
JESS: Other things.  
  
TAYLOR: What other things?  
  
JESS: Other more important things.  
  
TAYLOR: What other more imp… (frustrated) Oh forget it! I'm just going to say what I came here to say, then I'll be on my way.  
  
JESS: To bad you didn't think that way when you first got here.  
  
TAYLOR: If I don't have that rent payment in my hand by eight tonight, I'm afraid I'm going to have to evict you.  
  
JESS: Your joking.  
  
(TAYLOR just stares at him. JESS looks for signs that might show he is, in fact, kidding. He finds none.)  
  
JESS: What the… (finally fully awake) Taylor! I can't pay you by then! It's impossible!  
  
TAYLOR: (satisfied) Well then I guess you better start packing.   
  
(TAYLOR looks JESS up and down in disgust and then turns to leave.)   
  
TAYLOR: (under his breath) Crazy teenage hoodlum…  
  
JESS: (yelling after him) Hey, I heard that!  
  
(JESS slams the door and paces back and fourth. He can't pay the rent, and he knows it. He walks into the kitchen and takes a seat before something clicks in his head. He grabs the phone and dials.)  
  
LUKE: (phone) Luke's Diner.  
  
JESS: Luke?  
  
LUKE: (surprised) Jess?  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
LUKE: (looks at the clock) What, is it noon already?  
  
JESS: (sighs) No.  
  
LUKE: (stunned) Oh my God. It's 6:40.  
  
JESS: (impatiently) Yes, I know.  
  
LUKE: In the morning!  
  
JESS: (impatiently) I said - I know.  
  
LUKE: Now why are you calling me at 6:40 in the morning? No, wait, more importantly; why are you up at 6:40 in the morning?  
  
JESS: (sarcastically) Gee Luke, I thought I'd pull a you today! You know, get up early, eat healthy, wear a flannel shirt…  
  
LUKE: (getting fed up) Alright Jess. What do you need?  
  
JESS: Aw c'mon Uncle Luke. I just called to chit chat! Ask some questions, get a few tips…  
  
LUKE: Hanging up now.  
  
JESS: No, ok, wait. (sighs and reluctantly continues) Listen, I um, I called because I need to bor…  
  
LUKE: (cutting him off) No.  
  
JESS: You didn't let me finish!  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
JESS: Luke!  
  
LUKE: No! Jess, no more money! You already owe me God knows how much and I'm not lending you anymore! I can't afford it!  
  
JESS: I'll get evicted!  
  
LUKE: Oh, yes Jess like I haven't heard that one before. You need to learn some responsibility, I'm sick of bailing you out all the time!  
  
JESS: Yea but this time I'm serious, Taylor came banging on my door at 6:30 this morning. Why do you think I'm up so early calling you?  
  
LUKE: For tips?  
  
JESS: (seriously) Luke…  
  
LUKE: I'm sorry Jess. Not this time.  
  
JESS: (almost begging) Luke, please…  
  
LUKE: (sighing) I can't Jess.  
  
JESS: (angry) Fine! When I'm out on the streets, cold and alone and dying of starvation I hope you feel real good about yourself!  
  
(JESS slams down the phone without saying goodbye and retreats back to his bedroom. He decides to sleep on it and think about what to do later on that day. Or at least, sometime before 8pm that night.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - If you want more - pllllease - just ask and I will more than happily oblige!! 


	2. Mr Antolini

Stay With Me - Chapter 2  
  
"Mr. Antolini "  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't make money off of this fic.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Jess' Apartment - Noon::..  
  
(JESS wakes up and looks at the clock. Its 12:00 and he has to be at work at one. He sits up and then quickly remembers the rent. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily before rolling out of bed and dragging himself into the kitchen. He makes himself a sandwich and sits down at the kitchen table to eat it. He only gets two bites before he realizes he really, truly, can't pay the rent and it hits him like a ton of bricks. He gets up and grabs the phone.)  
  
TAYLOR: (phone) Hello, Taylor speaking. How may I be of assistance to you on this lovely day in Stars Hollow?  
  
JESS: Do you always answer your phone that way?  
  
TAYLOR: (suddenly not as cheery) Oh. Jess. Is there something you need?  
  
JESS: I can hear the disappointment all the way over here Taylor.  
  
TAYLOR: I'm a very busy man, if you need something than tell me. If not, then I have to go.  
  
JESS: Well I heard a rumor that all the cereal in the store was buy one get one free. I thought it was a little crazy, and I just called to confirm.  
  
TAYLOR: What?! That's simply not true! Who told you this? I'm outraged!  
  
JESS: (holding back laughter) It's not true? Oh man, I was really looking forward to that free box of Frosted Flakes!  
  
TAYLOR: (realizing JESS is screwing with him) For someone who's about to get evicted, you sure have a lot of nerve!  
  
JESS: (still laughing) Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch… I just called because I need a little more time before I can pay the rent.  
  
TAYLOR: Well that's unacceptable.  
  
JESS: Cut me some slack Taylor, how about I pay half now and half later?  
  
TAYLOR: No.  
  
JESS: But Taylor, If I get kicked out I…(realizing this himself) I have nowhere to go.  
  
TAYLOR: I'm sorry! I simply cannot allow this. I have bills to pay to you know.  
  
JESS: Just a few days. I can pay the rent if you just give me a few more days, I swear.  
  
TAYLOR: That's what you said last week, and still, I've seen nothing!  
  
JESS: (holding back his anger) But I'm trying…  
  
TAYLOR: I don't have time for this. Sorry Jess, I have to go.  
  
JESS: Wait, Taylor…  
  
(JESS hears the click and hangs up. Obviously upset, he goes back to eating his sandwich while trying to think of something to do. He looks at this watch and remembers had has to go to work. He goes to get dressed, still stumped as to what his next action should be.)  
  
..::Jess' Apartment - 7pm::..  
  
(JESS walks in after his shift at Wal*Mart and throws his keys on the table. He looks at his watch and smiles, then he hears the phone ring. He answers it.)  
  
JESS: (smiling) Hey Rory.  
  
RORY: How'd you know?  
  
JESS: The fact that you've been calling at the same time almost every night since I've moved here, kinda tipped me off.  
  
RORY: What can I say? I'm stalking you.  
  
JESS: (smirking) I don't mind.  
  
RORY: (changing the subject) So, how was your day?  
  
JESS: Oh the usual. Sleep, work, Taylor coming over for a surprise visit at 6:30 this morning…  
  
RORY: (surprised) What? How come?  
  
JESS: Something about finding God…  
  
RORY: (sternly) Jess…  
  
JESS: (sighing) My rent.  
  
RORY: (knowing his previous track record with rent) Oh… still haven't paid it?  
  
JESS: Can't afford it. I'm getting evicted in… (looks at his watch) less than an hour.  
  
RORY: Are you serious?  
  
JESS: As a heart attack.  
  
RORY: (whining) Jess! Have you called…  
  
JESS: (finishing her sentence) Luke? He says I need to be more responsible.  
  
RORY: (sympathetically) Oh Jess, I'm so sorry.  
  
JESS: Not as sorry as I am.  
  
(Things get quiet between the two as RORY gets to thinking about options for JESS. She's silently ruling certain ones out, until she finds one she likes. She seems torn as to whether or not she should tell him.)  
  
RORY: (thinking) You know…  
  
JESS: Yes?  
  
RORY: (unsure) Well I was just going to say, that maybe, if you have no other options… (RORY pauses, wondering if this is the best idea.)  
  
JESS: (seeing where she's going) That?  
  
RORY: That, maybe you could stay here, for a little while at least. You know, if you have nowhere else to go…  
  
JESS: (grinning widely) Really?  
  
RORY: Yea, sure. Why not?  
  
JESS: (his smile fading) Wouldn't bag boy get upset?   
  
RORY: (cringing) Oh, wow, um… I didn't really think of that.  
  
JESS: Retracting your offer?  
  
RORY: (quickly) No! No, not at all. He'll get over it... I think. I mean, its not you fault you have nowhere to go. I'm just providing hospitality.  
  
JESS: Well I might have to take you up on that, Mr. Antolini.  
  
RORY: (smiling) Yes, but this hospitality comes without the inappropriate touching.  
  
JESS: (pretending to sound disappointed) Damn.  
  
RORY: (laughing) Shut up!  
  
JESS: (getting serious) Hey, wait… what about Lorelai?  
  
RORY: (sighing) Oh… yea…  
  
JESS: Rory I don't want to be a burden. Just, don't worry about it OK? I'm sure I can find some box in an alley to call home.  
  
RORY: (not sure if she's trying to convince him or herself) No, really, it's fine. I'm sure once I talk to my Mom she won't mind. She knows what its like not to have a place to live, and I think she'll understand.  
  
JESS: (relieved but hiding it) Alright, well, good.  
  
RORY: Yea, good…  
  
JESS: Well, sorry to cut it short but I gotta go. I guess I should start packing.  
  
RORY: Ok, call me later?  
  
JESS: Do I have a choice?  
  
RORY: (chuckling, remembering the situation) Nope, guess not.  
  
JESS: Alright, I'll call you later then.  
  
RORY: Bye Jess.  
  
JESS: Bye Rory.  
  
(RORY hangs up with JESS and wonders what she just got herself into, knowing full well LORELAI and DEAN won't approve of this at all. JESS, however, couldn't be happier as he begins packing his things.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Like? Dislike? The Mr. Antolini is a character in 'The Catcher In The Rye'. Good book, I recommend it. The next few chapters are going to have Lorelai finding out about Jess staying. And lets just say… she's not to happy about it. Please R&R! 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Stay With Me - Chapter 3  
  
"Decisions, Decisions"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't make money off of this fic.  
  
A/N - This fic is set in the summer between junior and senior year. Sorry for the confusion!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Gilmore House - 7:30pm::..  
  
(RORY just finished talking with JESS. She leaves her room to find LORELAI in the kitchen, fooling around with the stove.)  
  
RORY: (catching LORELAI in the act) What are you doing?  
  
LORELAI: (startled and turning her back to the stove) Whoa, hey. Uh, who? Me? (trying to look innocent) Nothing.  
  
RORY: Your messing with the stove.  
  
LORELAI: Stove, what? (looks over her shoulder) Oh, this thing! Nooo, I just dropped my (stuttering)… um, thing… on it… and I'm trying to find it.  
  
RORY: (skeptically) Your thing?  
  
LORELAI: Yes. My thing.  
  
RORY: (crosses her arms) What thing would that be?  
  
LORELAI: My thing! You know… my uh, my earring! Yes. My earring fell onto the stove. Now, I'm trying to look for it, thank you very much.  
  
RORY: Riiight. You're trying to cook something.  
  
LORELAI: No!   
  
(RORY stares at her for a little while, and LORELAI caves.)   
  
LORELAI: Ok! Fine! I'm trying, or I was trying, to learn how to work it… (turns back around, turning all switches to off) Geez, don't you have school or something?  
  
RORY: It's summer. (sitting down at the kitchen table) So why the sudden urge to cook?  
  
LORELAI: (sighing) Luke made fun of me.  
  
RORY: Again?  
  
LORELAI: Aaagain.  
  
RORY: Aw my poor baby!  
  
LORELAI: Yea, but now (throws her hands in the air) I give up! It's just to confusing. I officially leave all the cooking to Luke.  
  
RORY: Probably best for all of us.  
  
(LORELAI grabs two Cokes from the refrigerator and sits down beside RORY.)  
  
LORELAI: (struggling to open her soda) So, who where you talking to on the phone?  
  
RORY: Oh, it was…  
  
LORELAI: (finishing her sentence) Jess?  
  
RORY: (blushing) Yea…  
  
LORELAI: Why do you call him so much?  
  
RORY: (opening her Coke) Because he's my friend.  
  
LORELAI: You don't call Dean that much.  
  
RORY: Yea, but I see him way more than I see Jess.  
  
LORELAI: (unsatisfied) Well, ok, whatever you say.  
  
(RORY is bouncing her leg and tapping her Coke, its obvious she wants to tell LORELAI something but is reluctant to. LORELAI takes it upon herself to ask.)  
  
LORELAI: Rory, hun, something you want to ask me?  
  
RORY: (unconvincingly) Oh, no, nothing.  
  
LORELAI: (seriously) Rory.  
  
RORY: Actually… I kinda need to tell you something more than ask you.  
  
LORELAI: (not sure if she should be worried) Um, ok, shoot.  
  
RORY: You can't be mad.  
  
LORELAI: You know, that's quite possibly the worst way to start a conversation…  
  
RORY: It's about Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Hm, I was wrong.  
  
RORY: (ignoring LORELAI) He's getting evicted.  
  
LORELAI: Aw no, really? Poor kid.  
  
RORY: (sheepishly and avoiding eye contact) And I told him he could stay here.  
  
LORELAI: (shocked) You what?!  
  
RORY: (quickly) Just until he gets enough money to move back!  
  
LORELAI: (getting up) Ohh no. No, no, no, no!  
  
RORY: (getting up after her) Mom!  
  
LORELAI: Rory! What the hell were you thinking? You don't just take someone, especially someone like Jess, in like that without evening asking me first!  
  
RORY: But I thought you'd understand.  
  
LORELAI: Why can't he go to Luke's?  
  
RORY: (lying) Luke said he wouldn't take him back, and that he needs to be more responsible. Mom c'mon, you out of all people should know what it's like to need a place to stay!  
  
LORELAI: Rory, that was different, I was 16 with a kid not 18 with an inferiority complex.  
  
RORY: (begging) Mom, please…  
  
LORELAI: Wow Ror, I can't believe you. (pause) Call him.   
  
RORY: (confused) What?  
  
LORELAI: Call him now, and tell him he can't come.  
  
RORY: No.  
  
LORELAI: Excuse me?  
  
RORY: Mom it's to late now, he's already packing and getting kicked out at 8! Which is, 15 minutes from now.  
  
LORELAI: (unable to believe whats going on) You… this… I've gotta get out of here.  
  
RORY: No, Mom, don't leave like this…  
  
(LORELAI grabs her purse and quickly walks out the front door. She gets in her Jeep and begins on her way to LUKE's. RORY sits down on the couch, wondering what to do and obviously upset.)  
  
..::Luke's Diner - 7:50pm::..  
  
(LORELAI enters and promptly sits down at the counter. She's eyeing LUKE while he serves his customers, then he walks over to her.)  
  
LUKE: Hey, coffee?  
  
LORELAI: (sharp tone in her voice) Don't act like you don't know what you just did.  
  
LUKE: (confused) What the hell?  
  
LORELAI: You knew he'd talk to Rory, and you knew she'd offer to take him in. You're the 'guardian' Luke! Not me, and certainly not Rory!  
  
LUKE: Are you on something?  
  
LORELAI: So what am I supposed to do now?  
  
LUKE: You could start with explaining with the hell your talking about.  
  
LORELAI: (frustrated) Jess; Luke! I'm talking about Jess!  
  
LUKE: (just as frustrated) Ok, but what about Jess?  
  
LORELAI: About, how, you won't take him back and now he's staying with us!  
  
LUKE: (almost dropping the coffee pot) What?!  
  
LORELAI: (her anger fading) Oh… you didn't know?  
  
LUKE: No, Lorelai, I didn't know!  
  
LORELAI: (shaking her head) So that means Rory lied to me. That damn kid hasn't even moved in yet and he already has her lying to me!  
  
LUKE: (confused) He's moving in?  
  
LORELAI: (ignoring LUKE) Or, Jess lied to Rory who unknowingly lied to me!  
  
LUKE: When did this happen? I mean, he called for money but…  
  
LORELAI: (still ignoring LUKE) That little punk!  
  
(LORELAI gets up quickly and heads for the door, determined to meet JESS at the house and give him a piece of her mind.)  
  
LUKE: (yelling after her) Hey! Lorelai!! Explanation? Apology?? (looks down at the ½ drunken coffee) Money!?  
  
..::Gilmore House - 8:00pm::..  
  
(LORELAI pulls in the driveway and sees JESS walking along the grass towards her house. She quickly gets out and he stops when he see's her, not sure if RORY told her about the situation or not. LORELAI sits down on the steps and waves JESS over. He comes and sits down beside her, but at a distance.)  
  
LORELAI: Jess.  
  
JESS: Lorelai…  
  
LORELAI: (pause) You can't stay here.  
  
JESS: (confused) Okay?  
  
LORELAI: I mean, maybe, at the beginning you could have but you've already lied.   
  
JESS: I have?  
  
LORELAI: Yes! You have! I talked to Luke, and he didn't even know you called Rory.  
  
JESS: I didn't.  
  
LORELAI (shocked and pointing) Ah… wha… another lie!  
  
JESS: She called me.  
  
LORELAI: Ugh, Jess… you told Rory that Luke wouldn't take you back in.  
  
JESS: No, I didn't.  
  
LORELAI: Well, that's what Rory told me. Your saying she lied?  
  
JESS: Seems that way.  
  
LORELAI: Rory doesn't lie to me.  
  
JESS: Ok, then she didn't.  
  
LORELAI: But you just said she did.  
  
JESS: No, YOU said she did.  
  
LORELAI: Jess… (sighing) But you swear you didn't tell her Luke wouldn't take you in?  
  
JESS: Cross my heart, hope to die.  
  
LORELAI: Because I can go right inside that house and ask her myself.  
  
JESS: Be my guest.  
  
(LORELAI eyes JESS before stomping up the porch steps and into the house. JESS stays seated, and decides to wait until someone either comes and gets him, or tells him to leave.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Hey! Ok, please tell me if you liked it or not. It really means a lot to me! Anyways, next chapter will be Lorelai confronting Rory and the final decision on whether or not Jess gets to stay. Stay tuned and R&R! Thanks! 


	4. Trouble On The Couch

Stay With Me - Chapter 4  
  
"Trouble On The Couch"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't make money off of this fic.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Gilmore House - 8:05pm::..  
  
LORELAI: (walking inside) Rory?  
  
RORY: (coming out of the kitchen) Mom! There you are, listen, we really need to…  
  
LORELAI: (exasperated) You lied to me.  
  
RORY: (finishing her last sentence, confused) …settle this? Wait, what are you talking about?  
  
LORELAI: Luke never told Jess he couldn't stay. Now, if I'm right, you told me Luke wouldn't let Jess back. Which in that case, if, you know, what Luke told me was true - you lied.  
  
RORY: But Mom…  
  
LORELAI: And I talked to Jess to!  
  
RORY: (looking behind her) He's here?  
  
LORELAI: Hey! Discussion here, focus please!  
  
RORY: (sheepishly) Sorry.  
  
LORELAI: How am I supposed to trust you with a boy in the house if I can't trust you to simply, tell the truth? How is this going to work if you aren't honest with me?  
  
RORY: I have a boyfriend, Jess is just a guess.  
  
LORELAI: (whining) But he's a boy guest!  
  
RORY: And I still have a boyfriend. Don't be so… worried about that.  
  
LORELAI: (getting serious) Doesn't erase the fact that you lied to me.  
  
RORY: I know, I know! It's just; I figured Jess wouldn't go back. I mean, he's been on his own in a nice apartment and moving back in with Luke in that cramped office space would drive him insane. He would never go back, I know for a fact he wouldn't. And I thought instead of explaining that whole thing to you, it would make it easier to just… say Luke didn't want him. I'm really sorry.  
  
LORELAI: (still unsure) Ror, please, just don't do it again. Ok?  
  
RORY: I won't, I promise.  
  
LORELAI: Don't promise just… never again.  
  
RORY: (smiling) Never again.  
  
LORELAI: (smiling and moving to hug RORY) Ok.  
  
(RORY and LORELAI hug for a few seconds, then RORY pulls back and gives her mother a look. LORELAI nods, answering the unasked question and RORY kisses her before running out of the room, toward the front door.)  
  
LORELAI: (watching her leave, whispering to herself) This is a big mistake.  
  
..::Gilmore House - Porch - 8:15pm::..  
  
(RORY quickly walks out the front door excitedly and stops short when she sees JESS sitting on the steps. She silently calms herself down before closing the door. He turns around when he hears the door shut and smiles. She smiles back, and takes a seat beside him.)  
  
RORY: (quietly) Hey.  
  
JESS: Hey.   
  
RORY: (sighing) Jess… I'm sorry, about all that. I didn't mean for you to feel... unwanted or anything.  
  
JESS: Nothin' new.  
  
RORY: It's just that...  
  
JESS: Don't worry about it. (pause) You must have put in a good word for me or something in there.  
  
RORY: Why do you say that?  
  
JESS: I heard some arguing.  
  
RORY: Oh God, what did you hear?  
  
JESS: Nothing specific but the fact that I even heard a little shouting, says alot. There's trouble in paradise and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I was the topic of your argument in there.  
  
(They sit in an uncomfortable silence as JESS stares at the ground, trying to think of a place to go since he assumes he isn't allowed to stay. RORY watches him silently, seeing the internal struggle, and smiles.)  
  
RORY: (standing up) So, trouble, are you coming?  
  
JESS: (finally looking at her) What?  
  
RORY: Are you coming in? It's getting dark and I'm sure you have alot of unpacking to do… (noticing his big sack and backpack are the only things he brought) or not.  
  
JESS: (standing up) But I thought...  
  
RORY: (smirking) That's the problem Mariano, you think too much.  
  
JESS: (smiling) Ok, I'm coming.   
  
(RORY begins to walk towards the door while JESS picks up his stuff and follows.)  
  
JESS: (watching RORY open the door) But if I walk in that door and see Lorelai anywhere near a sharp object or holding a knife, hammer, keys...  
  
RORY: Keys?  
  
JESS: Yea, you put them between your knuckles and... (noticing she's confused) Nevermind.  
  
RORY: (fake reassuringly, smirking) Oh don't worry Jess, if she was going to kill you, it would be in your sleep.  
  
JESS: And now I feel much better.  
  
(The two enter the house and continue laughing. LORELAI hears them from upstairs and sighs heavily, letting her head fall back onto the pillows.)  
  
..::Gilmore House - 10am::..  
  
(LORELAI walks downstairs in her pajamas, her hair is a mess and she's obviously very tired. She continues down the stairs until she catches sight of JESS sleeping on the couch and it scares her half to death. He's sprawled out like an eight year old, and she tip toes through the living room quietly into RORY's room.)  
  
LORELAI: (gently shaking RORY and whispering) Rory! (pause) Rory!! (louder) RORY!  
  
RORY: (sleepily) Huh? What? (seeing LORELAI) Mom? Is everything Ok?  
  
LORELAI: (sitting, still whispering) Oh yea, everything's fine.  
  
RORY: Then what's wrong?  
  
LORELAI: (looking around the room) Nothing, nothing.   
  
RORY: (sitting up) Mom…  
  
LORELAI: (whining) There's a boy in the house!  
  
RORY: (falling back down onto her bed, sighing) We've been through this!  
  
LORELAI: Yea but, we've never had any boys live here before!  
  
RORY: Max did… (thinking about it) kinda.  
  
LORELAI: Hardly! And this is different!  
  
RORY: It's to early to talk and your confusing me, please get to the point so I can go back to sleep.  
  
LORELAI: My point is, what if I want to… walk around naked!? Now, (throwing her hands in the air) I can't!  
  
RORY: Mom, you never walk around naked.  
  
LORELAI: Yes, I know this, but the option was always there! Now its been taken away, by that…(disgusted) that thing on the couch!  
  
RORY: By Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Like I said.  
  
RORY: You never thought about this when Max moved in. So why are you making such a big deal about it now?  
  
LORELAI: (smirking) Honey, I could have walked around the house naked when Max lived here. It was never an issue with him.  
  
RORY: Ugh, Mom! Your just looking for a reason to complain… go back to sleep!  
  
LORELAI: (pouting) I can't! Not now that I know a freedom-stealing man who's taken away the right to walk around naked away is sleeping peacefully, like a little baby on our couch. Thief…  
  
RORY: Go draw on his forehead or something if it makes you feel better.   
  
LORELAI: (pretending to be shocked) Rory, that's so immature!  
  
RORY: (flatly) Because this conversation and its contents are full of maturity…  
  
LORELAI: (nodding) Point taken.  
  
RORY: …and if it means that much to you, walk around naked anyway. (smirking) I'm sure he wouldn't mind.  
  
LORELAI: (glaring) You're sick.  
  
RORY: And you're cracked!  
  
(RORY rolls back over and throws the covers over her head. LORELAI pretends to be offended, then finally leaves RORY's room. When she gets back out and looks at the couch, JESS is gone. At first she is in shock, wondering how he left without her hearing him and then decides she doesn't want to know, and goes back upstairs.)  
  
..::Luke's Diner - 10:30am::..  
  
(JESS walks in and goes straight to the back, trying to avoid LUKE who is serving customers. LUKE however, finishes serving before following JESS into the back, intent on finding out why he is staying with LORELAI and RORY instead of him.)  
  
LUKE: (entering the storage room where JESS is) What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
JESS: Good morning to you to.  
  
LUKE: You don't just move into someone else's house without permission!  
  
JESS: (opening supply boxes) I had permission.  
  
LUKE: Not the right persons permission.  
  
JESS: Well, that's all fixed now.  
  
LUKE: It doesn't matter Jess, what you did was wrong. You could have stayed here and you know it!  
  
JESS: There's a million things I'd do before I moved in here again, moving in with Lorelai and Rory is one of them.  
  
LUKE: (rolling his eyes) You know what? Whatever Jess. Do what you want… but you better not screw it up. Especially not with Rory being so nice about it…  
  
(JESS stops what he's doing once RORY is mentioned and LUKE notices, finally putting two and two together to figure out why JESS is staying at the Gilmore's.)  
  
LUKE: Oh no. No, no, no, no! Jess, she has a boyfriend!  
  
JESS: (beginning to walk away) What are you talking about?  
  
LUKE: (following) You went there instead of here because you thought it might give you a better chance to be with Rory!  
  
JESS: That's not true, I needed a place to stay and she offered.  
  
LUKE: Oh that's bull. You like her…  
  
JESS: (walking faster) I don't know what your talking about.  
  
LUKE: …and you figure the closer you are to her, the better chance you have of stealing her away from Dean. Well don't do it, don't even try! Lorelai will kill you, Dean will kill you… I'll kill you!  
  
JESS: (turning around and yelling) Hey, I just needed a place to crash! Your just jealous because I went there instead of coming here! (backing away) But hell, if making up some stupid reason as to why I went there helps you get over why I didn't come here, then fine - whatever. But do it on your own time, because I've got work to do.  
  
(JESS goes back over to the supply boxes and starts pulling things out of them again. LUKE just stares at him as he works, wondering if he's right about the jealously thing or if JESS is just being evasive because he does like RORY. He decides to think about it later, and leaves the storage room to take care of customers.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoyed, and please R&R! 


	5. Deal

Stay With Me - Chapter 5  
  
"Deal"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't make money off of this fic.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Independence Inn - Front Desk - Morning::..  
  
(LORELAI and her WAITER are arguing at the front desk, its obvious the argument as gone on for more than a couple minutes because LORELAI is now begging.)  
  
LORELAI: No, you see, we are already short handed and we need you! Please!  
  
WAITER: I'm moving. I can't change the date I'm supposed to move to accommodate your plans, that's ludicrous.  
  
LORELAI: Ok, well, I know that… but we are already struggling and we could use your help. We need you like, um, (sing-songy) like water, like breath, like rain…  
  
(The WAITER just stares, unimpressed as LORELAI feels a little embarrassed.)  
  
LORELAI: Ok, just a little… LeAnn Rimes joke there, um, anyway, is there anyway you could stay for just one more week?  
  
WAITER: And miss my grandmother's funeral? Which is in Vermont, which is where I'm supposed to be moving. Tomorrow. Where I'm supposed to be moving tomorrow…  
  
LORELAI: (begging) Please!  
  
WAITER: Hello? It's my grandmother's funeral! It's kinda a once in a lifetime thing.  
  
LORELAI: (sighs) Yea I know, I'm sorry. I guess that leaves me to find another waiter…  
  
WAITER: I am sorry about this, just for the record.  
  
LORELAI: Yea, well, not as sorry as I am.  
  
(LORELAI sighs as she watches the waiter walk away. The Inn is already shorthanded and she can't think of anyone to replace him. Then, something clicks and almost dives for the phone, only to find Michel is using it.)  
  
LORELAI: Michel! I need the phone!  
  
MICHEL: (on phone) Yes. Yes I know. But we are booked that weekend ma'am.   
  
LORELAI: (waving her hands in the air) Hello? Michel?  
  
MICHEL: (still ignoring LORELAI) You think I intentionally planned this? No ma'am, this isn't a conspiracy against you.  
  
LORELAI: (whispering as loudly as she can) Hey, Michel? I need the phone! Now!  
  
(MICHEL looks at LORELAI and rolls his eyes, then looks shocked as he listens to the lady on the other end.)  
  
MICHEL: (disgusted) What in the… are you on something?  
  
LORELAI: (shocked, grabbing the phone and holding the mouthpiece) Michel! You can't talk to our guests like that! What's wrong with you?  
  
MICHEL: (walking away) Fine. You take care of it. Besides, what are you going to do, fire me?  
  
LORELAI: (glaring) We're short on waiters. I wouldn't fire you, but I sure as hell would demote you, come to think of it, I'd love to see you waiting tables.  
  
MICHEL: I'll get back to work now.  
  
LORELAI: That's what I thought.  
  
(LORELAI looks down and realizes the phone is still in her hand. She quickly puts it to her ear. She goes to say something, but realizes the lady on the other end is babbling on and on about seemingly nothing. After a while, she can't even understand what the lady is saying and looks baffled.)  
  
LORELAI: Are you on something?  
  
MICHEL: (from the back-round) I told you!  
  
..::Gilmore House - Morning::..  
  
(JESS and RORY are sitting on the couch, watching a movie. JESS keeps stealing glances at her, but when she looks back, he quickly turns back to watching the movie. She begins to blush, then hears the phone ring.)  
  
RORY: (on phone) Hello?  
  
LORELAI: (in her best girly voice) Hi, uh, is Jess there?  
  
RORY: (confused) Who is this?  
  
LORELAI: (in her own voice) Oh, I heard some jealousy in that tone!  
  
RORY: (rolling her eyes) You've really stooped to new lows.  
  
LORELAI: Ok Mrs. I'm jealous even though I have a boyfriend.  
  
RORY: (sighing) Mom…  
  
LORELAI: Yea, yea, yea. So, is he there?  
  
RORY: Yes, he's here.  
  
LORELAI: Oook. Can I talk to him?  
  
RORY: (looking at JESS) You want to talk to him?  
  
LORELAI: That's what I said.  
  
RORY: And that's what I heard you say, but… (suspicious) why do you want to talk to him?  
  
LORELAI: So I can find out how he gets his hair that way? Rory, why does it matter, just let me talk to him.   
  
RORY: Geez, fine. (holding the phone out to JESS) It's for you.  
  
JESS: (holding the phone in his hands, whispering) Who is it?  
  
RORY: (shrugging her shoulders) My Mom. She wants to talk with you about something.  
  
JESS: (on phone, still looking at RORY) Um, hello?  
  
LORELAI: Hey Jess!  
  
JESS: (mocking) Hey Lorelai!  
  
LORELAI: Ok, not a good way to talk to me if you want to live at my house.  
  
JESS: Sorry.  
  
LORELAI: Right. So, anyway, I would like to offer you a job.  
  
JESS: A job?  
  
LORELAI: Yes, a job. You did say you needed extra money, for the rent, right?  
  
JESS: (sighing) Yes.  
  
LORELAI: Great! Well, we need a waiter. And since I know your schedule at Luke's, and I will soon know your schedule at Wal*Mart, we can arrange something.  
  
JESS: Well, um…  
  
LORELAI: (ignoring JESS) But right now I gotta go. Call me back within the hour with the answer, Ok? Rory should have the number. Tell her I said bye.   
  
JESS: Um, sure.  
  
LORELAI: Bye!  
  
(JESS hangs up the phone and sighs; he really doesn't want to work there with LORELAI, whatsoever. RORY is staring at him, eagerly waiting to hear what LORELAI had to say.)  
  
RORY: Well?  
  
JESS: She wants me to work at the Inn.  
  
RORY: Oh really? For what?  
  
JESS: Extra money. I'm getting that strange vibe that she's trying every way to get me out of here as soon as she can…  
  
RORY: (laughing) Yea well, you guys aren't exactly buddy-buddy.  
  
JESS: Yea, guess not.  
  
RORY: So what was the position?  
  
JESS: A waiter.  
  
RORY: Aww! A waiter! You would look so cute in the little tux and all cleaned up…  
  
JESS: Tux?  
  
RORY: Yea, you didn't know they wore tuxes?  
  
JESS: (getting up) Ok. Now I'm definatly not working there!  
  
RORY: (following) But Jess, you could really win over my Mom this way. I think she would really like it. (Baby voice) And the tux would look so cutesy-wootsy!  
  
JESS: I am not wearing a tux!  
  
RORY: Oh calm down. It could be fun you know.  
  
JESS: Hm, really? Should we recap what your mother just asked me to do? She just asked me to work at an Inn, which I hate…  
  
RORY: You've never even been there.  
  
JESS: …Work in a tux, which I don't want to wear, and on top of it all work with her.   
  
RORY: You make it sound like some horrible punishment.  
  
JESS: I think I hear the death penalty calling my name…  
  
RORY: Jess! I work there to; maybe she could fit our schedules together so it won't be so boring for you.  
  
(Once JESS realizes RORY works there, he immediately becomes interested when before working at the Inn wasn't even an option he would have considered.)  
  
JESS: (surprised) Oh, I didn't know you worked there.  
  
RORY: Well I don't ever recall you asking.  
  
JESS: Well maybe your right, maybe it won't be so bad?  
  
RORY: That's the spirit! Now, lets finish watching the movie, and then you can call my Mom back and tell her the good news. Deal?  
  
JESS: (smiling) Deal.  
  
(RORY and JESS go back to watching their movie. JESS realizes he just made it so he and RORY will be together even more than usual, and goes back to watching the movie a very happy man.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - So? You like? Hehe, I got this all planned out. I think you'll like where its going. Anywho, please R&R so I know you guys are reading and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, thanks!! 


	6. We're Good Right?

Stay With Me - Chapter 6  
  
"We're Good… Right?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't make money off of this fic.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Gilmore House - Morning::..  
  
(The movie's over, and RORY and JESS are just sitting on the couch. She clicks off the T.V., and turns to him smiling. He smirks back and shakes his head.)  
  
JESS: This is such a bad idea.  
  
RORY: Don't be a baby. Just call her back and tell her you'll do it. It might make her feel more comfortable with you being here if she see's that you appreciate what she's doing for you.  
  
JESS: You mean what you're doing for me?  
  
RORY: (handing him the phone) Dial mister.  
  
(JESS sighs and takes the phone from her hand, just as he's about to dial, it rings. He looks at her questioningly.)  
  
RORY: What?  
  
JESS: It's ringing.  
  
RORY: It is? I thought that noise was just inside my head.  
  
JESS: I was kidding. It is only in your head.  
  
RORY: Shut up and answer it. It's probably my Mom.  
  
(JESS smirks and answers the phone.)  
  
JESS: (mocking tone) The home of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore and the unwanted Jess, who do you wish to speak with?   
  
(RORY laughs)  
  
DEAN: (on phone) Jess?  
  
JESS: Dean?  
  
RORY: (surprised) Dean?  
  
JESS: Dean.  
  
DEAN: (confused) Rory?  
  
JESS: (girly voice) Yes?  
  
RORY: (eyes widening) Oh my God… Jess! Give me the phone!   
  
(RORY lunges for the phone but JESS jumps off the couch and scurries away from her toward her bedroom, completely amused by the whole thing.)  
  
DEAN: Is this Jess?  
  
JESS: (girly voice) No, this is Rory! Can't you tell by my voice? I'm Rory!  
  
DEAN: What the hell are you doing there!  
  
JESS: What?  
  
RORY: (finally catching up to him) Give me that!  
  
(RORY snatches the phone away from JESS and glares at him, but JESS isn't laughing anymore.)  
  
RORY: Dean?  
  
DEAN: Rory, what the hell is that punk doing at your house!  
  
RORY: Dean, it's not what you think. Jess is… (sighing) he's here for my Mom. She wanted to meet him here… to talk.  
  
DEAN: To talk?  
  
RORY: Yea, um, about a job she has at the Inn for him…  
  
(JESS frowns and shakes his head, then walks out of RORY's bedroom. RORY notices and closes her eyes in frustration, but just shuts the bedroom door behind him.)  
  
DEAN: Rory, this isn't funny.  
  
RORY: I know, Dean, but I have to go. I'll explain it all later, I promise. You just have to trust me, ok?  
  
(DEAN sighs.)  
  
RORY: Ok?  
  
DEAN: (pause) Fine.  
  
RORY: Thank you. I'll call you later.  
  
DEAN: Right, bye.  
  
RORY: (sadly) Bye.  
  
(RORY hangs up the phone and quickly walks out into the living room. JESS is sitting on the couch, arms crossed, staring at the T.V. RORY slowly walks up and sits beside him. He doesn't seem to care.)  
  
RORY: Jess, sorry about that.  
  
JESS: Whatever.  
  
RORY: I just… haven't told him yet.  
  
JESS: So I noticed.  
  
RORY: But I'm going to. And soon.  
  
JESS: Of course you are.  
  
RORY: I am.  
  
JESS: Ok then.  
  
RORY: What, you don't believe me?  
  
JESS: Never said that.  
  
RORY: Your acting like it.  
  
JESS: Am I?  
  
RORY: Yes, you are.  
  
JESS: Sorry about that.  
  
RORY: You won't even look at me.   
  
JESS: I'm watching T.V.  
  
RORY: You have no reason to be mad; I'm supposed to be the one mad!  
  
JESS: Well, good luck with that.  
  
RORY: (snickering) Thanks.  
  
JESS: Your welcome.  
  
(There's a long pause, and neither of them look at each other.)  
  
JESS: (quietly) Why haven't you told him?  
  
RORY: (caught off guard) What?  
  
JESS: (finally looking at her) Why haven't you told Dean I'm staying here?  
  
RORY: Oh, um, I don't know. It just never really came up and I've been real busy and he's been real busy…  
  
JESS: Is there any reason?  
  
RORY: Reason?  
  
JESS: Yea. Any reason you wouldn't tell your boyfriend another guy is living at your house?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
JESS: Ok.  
  
RORY: What reason would there be?  
  
JESS: None that I can think of.  
  
RORY: Yea, me either.  
  
JESS: Good, glad were on the same page.  
  
RORY: Me to.  
  
(They stare at each other for a few seconds even though they are finished speaking. RORY sheepishly looks away. JESS is visibly disappointed, and stares at the T.V. again.)  
  
RORY: (getting up) Um, yea, the uh… the phone. You should probably call my Mom now, to, um, tell her that you're working at the Inn.  
  
JESS: (still upset) Ok.  
  
RORY: (hands him the phone) Well, here you go.  
  
JESS: (takes the phone) Thanks.  
  
RORY: Yup. (pause) Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower.  
  
JESS: (still not looking at her) Ok.  
  
RORY: Ok…  
  
(RORY walks up the stairs. When she reaches the top, she stops like she's going to turn around, but doesn't. She continues toward the bathroom, looking conflicted, then finally turns around and goes back downstairs. She stops when she reaches the bottom one.)  
  
RORY: Jess…  
  
JESS: Hm?  
  
RORY: Things are good. With Dean. Things are good with Dean, and I don't… I don't want to spoil that. If I tell him you're here, he won't take it as me being generous and taking you in when you have nowhere else to go. And, things with him and me are good now; I want it to stay that way. It won't if I tell him, and he'll take it like any other boyfriend would. And should. I mean, he'll get jealous and angry, and I don't want that. I don't want to fight with him; I don't want him to be upset with me, because we're good. Telling him you're here will only hurt him, and I don't want to do that because…  
  
JESS: (finishing her sentence) Your good?  
  
RORY: (sighing) Because we're good.  
  
JESS: (to himself) Because you're good…  
  
RORY: I just don't want you to take it the wrong way.  
  
JESS: What way would that be?  
  
RORY: (quietly) I don't know…  
  
JESS: We'll if you were thinking I might take it the wrong way, then you must have thought in what wrong way I would take it.  
  
RORY: I didn't really think about it that much…  
  
JESS: Really? So it wasn't bothering you?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
JESS: But you were ranting.  
  
RORY: (confused) What?  
  
JESS: (standing up) When you get nervous, you do this thing where you rant. You talk and talk and talk, and quite frankly, it's hard to shut you up. What you just did earlier, was ranting. Because you were nervous. Now, if you hadn't given it much thought, and it didn't bother you at all… why would you be ranting so much?  
  
RORY: I wasn't, I…  
  
JESS: Was ranting.  
  
RORY: No, I…  
  
JESS: Was ranting.  
  
RORY: Jess, stop! I…  
  
JESS: Was ranting!  
  
RORY: (angry) I wasn't ranting! God, I was just trying to explain it to you so you didn't feel bad!  
  
JESS: Now why would I feel bad?  
  
RORY: I don't know…  
  
JESS: No, really, enlighten me.  
  
RORY: (frustrated) I just… well…  
  
JESS: You 'just… well…'  
  
RORY: (finally bursting) Because I'm his girlfriend and not yours! Because he's the one calling me and kissing me and loving me and not you! I didn't want you to feel bad! That's why!  
  
(JESS says nothing. He sits back down. RORY can't believe she just said that.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Uh oh, so what does he say now? What does she say now? Will anyone ever get around to calling Lorelai!? Lol, please review and let me know if you like it. There's nothing more inspiring or encouraging than a nice review :D Thanks! 


	7. Lip Gloss, Books, and Unexpected RunIn’s

Stay With Me - Chapter 7  
  
"Lip Gloss, Books, and Unexpected Run-In's"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No, really, I don't.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
..::Gilmore Living Room - Early Afternoon::..  
  
(RORY stares at JESS. He is just sitting on the couch, trying to digest everything.)  
  
RORY: (quietly) Jess, say something.  
  
(JESS chuckles to himself, slightly shakes his head, then gets up and heads for the front door.)  
  
RORY: (following) Jess?  
  
JESS: I gotta go.   
  
RORY: No, Jess…  
  
(JESS grabs his coat and opens the front door.)  
  
JESS: I'll see you around.  
  
(RORY watches in disbelief as he slams the door shut behind him. Outside, JESS walks past LORELAI who's coming home from the Inn for lunch.)  
  
LORELAI: Oh, Jess, hey I'm glad I caught you. About working at the Inn...  
  
(JESS walks past her, without any acknowledgment that she's there.)  
  
LORELAI: (watching him go) Oh, ok, you got things to do then. Man on a mission. (yelling after him) Don't worry, we'll talk about the job thing later!   
  
(Confused, LORELAI walks inside.)  
  
LORELAI: Rooory!  
  
RORY: (O.C.) In here!  
  
LORELAI: (walking into the kitchen) Oh hey there honey. (kisses RORY's forehead) I came home for lunch so Jess and I could talk about the whole Inn deal; which by the way, is sounding really good since I realized I'm going to be his boss… and when I saw him, and when I tried to talk to him the funniest thing happened.  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
LORELAI: Yes. He just stormed right past me, without a word.   
  
RORY: (avoiding eye contact) Maybe he didn't know you were there.  
  
LORELAI: I was in the middle of asking him something.  
  
RORY: Maybe he didn't hear you.  
  
(LORELAI gives RORY a look.)  
  
LORELAI: You wouldn't happen to know why he bolted out of here, would you?  
  
RORY: (quickly) Nope.  
  
LORELAI: Wow. You answered that pretty quick.  
  
RORY: I was very sure of my answer.  
  
LORELAI: You didn't even take the time to think about it.  
  
RORY: I did to.  
  
LORELAI: You did? Gee, where was I?  
  
RORY: Mom, wouldn't whatever is going on with him, be his business anyway?  
  
LORELAI: (pretending not to see then point) Yes.  
  
RORY: His business, as in not your business?  
  
LORELAI: (smiling) Well, more like his business, as in your business, as in my business.   
  
RORY: What makes you think his business is my business?  
  
LORELAI: Oh, c'mon Ror.  
  
(RORY shrugs her shoulders.)  
  
LORELAI: You can't be serious.   
  
(RORY shrugs her shoulders again.)  
  
LORELAI: Stop that.  
  
(RORY goes to shrug her shoulders for a third time, but LORELAI puts her hands on them.)  
  
LORELAI: Ok, fine, here's my reasons. The fact that you two used to call each other everyday, blab for hours about God knows what, first off. Then secondly, you letting him come here when he got evicted, and thirdly, the two of you hanging out alone for hours a day. So, as you can see, It's very easy for me to assume that his business is your business.   
  
RORY: His business is not my business.  
  
LORELAI: Uh huh.  
  
RORY: Hey, his business is nowhere near my business!   
  
LORELAI: (under her breath) And we can all thank God for that…  
  
RORY: (hearing her) Mom.  
  
LORELAI: Ror, I was just asking. You're the one who got all defensive. Which again, lead's me to believe there is something for you to be defensive about. Remember when you borrowed my lip gloss, lost it, then when I calmly asked you about it you freaked saying you didn't even touch it?  
  
RORY: (shifting her body) That never happened.  
  
LORELAI: See? To this day you deny it.  
  
RORY: Do not!  
  
LORELAI: (pointing at RORY) Ha! There! That's what I'm talking about my friend!  
  
RORY: (giving in) But it was your favorite lip gloss, I felt horrible! Plus I was only 11 and you said I couldn't borrow it anyway.  
  
LORELAI: Aw honey, I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to ground you.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Hey, I specifically said don't touch that lip gloss and then you stole it, then lost it. It's about time somebody did something.  
  
RORY: (sighing) I'm going to Luke's.  
  
LORELAI: (giggling) Right behind ya, sweets.  
  
RORY: Don't follow to close.  
  
LORELAI: Why not?  
  
RORY: (smirking) Because I don't want anyone to know your with me.  
  
LORELAI: (sarcastically) Oh ha, ha, ha. My daughter the comedian ladies and gentlemen. Really, sometimes I wonder where you got that attitude of yours from…  
  
(RORY rolls her eyes and smiles as LORELAI wraps her arms around her shoulder and they head off to LUKE's.)  
  
..::Gilmore House - One Week Later - 7:00am::..  
  
(LORELAI comes down the stairs in her pajamas, and immediately notices that JESS isn't on the couch, which is odd because its very early in the morning. Confused, she looks around and then goes into the kitchen, but he's not there either. Stumped, she puts her hands on her hips and tries to think. She looks up at RORY's closed door, and quietly walks over.)  
  
LORELAI: (knocking) Ror? (no answer) Rory?   
  
(LORELAI opens the door to find RORY curled into a neat little ball on her bed, fast asleep. She smiles and walks over, gently kissing her forehead, then sitting beside her.)  
  
RORY: (waking up) Mom? Is everything ok?  
  
LORELAI: Yea hun, everything's fine. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Jess is, would you?  
  
RORY: No, why? Is he gone?  
  
LORELAI: Yea, he's not on the couch or anywhere else.  
  
RORY: Did you try the bathroom?  
  
LORELAI: That's where I came out of before I came downstairs, so unless he somehow managed to sneak past me I don't think he's in there.  
  
RORY: (groggily) What time is it?  
  
LORELAI: Seven.  
  
RORY: He's gone at seven in the morning?  
  
LORELAI: I know! And that's not the only weird part, the weird part is that it's been happening a lot lately. I'll wake up and he's just, gone. You don't know where he's been running off to?  
  
RORY: I have no idea, work maybe?  
  
LORELAI: He's supposed to work at the Inn this morning.  
  
RORY: Oh, uh oh. Well, you never know, he might already be there.  
  
LORELAI: Or, he's decided to play hooky… little sneak…  
  
RORY: Mom, he lives with his boss. Don't you think that it would take all the fun out of playing hooky when he knows that you know he's not sick or injured, and instead just being irresponsible and lazy?  
  
LORELAI: (getting up) Hey, what can I say? Anything goes in the world of Jess.  
  
RORY: Or in the world of Lorelai.  
  
(LORELAI sticks her tongue out at RORY then leaves, RORY smiles then goes back to sleep.)  
  
..::Gilmore House - Night - 10:00pm::..  
  
(RORY is sitting on the couch reading, when JESS walks through the front door. Things are still awkward between them, since they never really talked about what happened after RORY's outburst. JESS sees RORY reading, and notices that she didn't hear him come in. Thinking it might be best to come back when she's asleep, he turns to leave again. He opens the door, and RORY hears, she turns glance's over the couch.)  
  
RORY: Jess?  
  
JESS: (pretending he was walking in) Hey.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
(JESS walks over to where she is, and RORY puts her book down.)  
  
JESS: (reading the book title) The Bell Jar.  
  
RORY: What? (looks back at the book) Oh, yea, it's a great book.  
  
JESS: It's a depressing book.  
  
RORY: It gives you a different outlook on things.  
  
JESS: I'm assuming you've read it more than once?  
  
RORY: (sheepishly) Yea.  
  
JESS: And this time would be number…  
  
RORY: Three. Which isn't that bad considering I've read Slapstick almost six times now.  
  
JESS: Ah, a Kurt Vonnegut fan.  
  
RORY: Sometimes I just can't help myself.  
  
(The deafening silence makes an appearance as the two don't know what to say to each other. After a couple seconds, JESS picks up The Bell Jar, reads the back then sighs and puts it back down.)  
  
JESS: (backing up) Well if you throw yourself into oncoming traffic anytime soon, at least we'll know why.  
  
(RORY smiles and JESS smirks before turning around to walk toward the kitchen. RORY watches him go then slumps back into her seat, and its obvious she wants to ask him something. JESS comes out of the kitchen and goes toward the front door, to leave.)  
  
RORY: Hey, where are you going?  
  
JESS: (grabbing his jacket) Out.  
  
RORY: To?  
  
JESS: (stopping short of the front door) The porch.  
  
RORY: The porch?  
  
JESS: Then the steps, then the yard, then wherever I end up.  
  
RORY: Oh, ok.   
  
JESS: Yup. Bye.  
  
(JESS opens the door and right before he walks out, RORY calls after him.)  
  
RORY: Wait!  
  
JESS: (backing into the house again) Yes?  
  
RORY: I think, um, my Mom wanted you home tonight.  
  
JESS: (closing the door and walking back into the living room) Ok, what for?  
  
RORY: (stuttering) She, uh, wanted to know why, um, why you weren't here this mor… (sighs) Ok, Jess, I just think you and I need to talk.  
  
JESS: Isn't that what were doing?  
  
RORY: I mean about… what happened, the other day.  
  
JESS: What needs to be said that hasn't already?  
  
RORY: I wanted to apologize, I was totally out of line.  
  
JESS: It's fine.  
  
RORY: I didn't mean to hurt you-  
  
JESS: (sharply) You didn't.   
  
RORY: (quietly) Ok.   
  
(Long pause.)  
  
JESS: Have you told Dean yet?  
  
RORY: Jess…  
  
JESS: I didn't think so.  
  
RORY: It's just-  
  
JESS: Harder than I think?  
  
RORY: (quietly) Yea…  
  
JESS: Yea, well, I'll be back later tonight. Tell your Mom I said sorry for not being around and missing work today.  
  
RORY: Ok.  
  
JESS: Bye Ror.  
  
RORY: Bye Jess.  
  
(JESS walks outside and shuts the door quietly behind him. He walks down the porch steps staring at his feet until he runs into something. He looks up. It's a very unhappy DEAN.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - I hope you guys liked it, please let me know if you do and I'll write more. Thanks so much for everyone's previous reviews, you guys make my day! 


End file.
